


Little Fawn

by BMCPaper_2



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Don't Read This, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMCPaper_2/pseuds/BMCPaper_2
Summary: Hell was a sick twisted place, but for whatever God forsaken reason, soulmates existed in Hell. You are bound to find in life or in death. For Alastor, it was in death. He's been with his soulmate for a few MONTHS now. They're still pretty new to this..... relationship?Honestly, Alastor has never heard or been in this kind of relationship before. It's new to him, it seems weird, taboo, wrong, but it also... made sense? It makes him melt and feel warm on the inside. He definitely doesn't want this to end with his little fawn.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie grips tightly on the dark green metal box. It had a scratched up painting of a house. On fire. With people.. on fire. The people's mouths stretched opened in a horrifying scream... because they were on fire... Jamie had to ignore the graphic picture on the bented metal lunch box. Just because it was Alastors favorite lunch box, doesn't mean he had to like it as well. His knuckles turning white on the handle as he continued his wall through the city streets. 

Everyone seemed to ignore the small demon as he weaved his way to a rundown hotel. Alastor was so excited that he barely mumbled out the words that he wanted to go check out the princess's hotel. Jamie couldn't care less if there was a way to heaven. He knew what he had done on the surface, he wasn't too proud of it. He wasn't ashamed either. Some of it it, was like he didn't have a choice. 

Jamie shook off those thoughts. His tail doing a small flick to really send those off. Jamie did enough time thinking about his actions in the past. That's where they're going to stay too. In the past. 

After asking a few..rude.. demons and catching a flyer or two, Jamie finally found his way to the hotel. He stood in front looking up at it. He thought it was called the "Happy Hotel" but the sign clearly said "Hazbin Hotel". Jamie titled his head a bit. His curly curls swayed a bit.

The place looked run down? But it also looked brand new?

Jamie let out a sigh as he walked up to the front doors. His knuckles turned red as he gave a soft knock to the door. The door was immediately swung open to reveal the demon he was looking for. 

" _HELL-Oooo!_ Darling! Just perfect timing!" Alastor was quick to yank you inside the building. "This is just a hanging hotel, right little deer?"

"Uh.. Yes, sir. It can be," Jamie mumbled as Alastor pushed him into his side. Alastor continued to explain how he was going to fix the rundown hotel. Jamie saw Husk, Nifty, and three strangers stare at him and Alastor. Their stares burned his skin.

"And what kind goodies to you have in here?" Alastor suddenly stopped rambling and tapped a claw against his lunchbox. 

"Oh. I got you a small snack! You skipped lunch, and you ran out of the house so quickly... I figured you would like somethin' small..." Jamie's voice got quieter and quieter. Alastor let out laugh, with a soundtrack to back him up, spun jamie around in thanks.

"Unbelievable how you are soulmates with him," grumbled Husk. Jamie wasn't sure who he was talking to. The three strangers looked buggy eyed at the statement, while Nifty ran up to Jamie to say hello. 

"The universe works in mysterious ways! This has to be the most marvelous way!" Alastor was getting more and more excited as he was trying to explain to a shy Jamie what was happening. At this point, Alastor was barely staying in place. He was almost prancing around to explain his words. 

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice. But you're soulmates with him?" A pink spider demon, pushed Alastor away from you. Jamie hugged himself as he glanced at Alastor. Jamie saw a flicker of rage behind Alastor's eyes.

"Yes, sir," Jamie whispered, he flinched when the demon started laughing. 

"You....haha... fucking him? HAHA," Angel could barely hold in his laughter. They were polar opposites, how they be soulmates?

"Don't worry about him, he's just off the boat," Alastor swooped in and pushed Jamie back into his side. He was trying to get his little fawn away from Angel, but a blonde blurry prevented him to. 

"Hi! My name is Charlie! This is Vaggie!" Charlie was buzzing at this shy demon. 

"Hi, name is Jamie," Jamie was barely auditable at this point. Alastor's ear twitch as he looked down at Jamie's posture. 

"Darling, we can leave soon-..." Charlie suddenly perked at those words, Alastor bared his teeth in stretching grin.

"Wait! If you are.. Co-manager? You'll be here every day! Why don't you stay here? Like have a room here? So it wouldn't be a problem to be running back and forth from home and work," Charlie explained nervously. Jamie smiled at her good intentions. Alastor glanced at Jamie, and they both shared a look. 

"Very well, then," Alastor declared, he grabbed Jamie's hand to go find the biggest room for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie felt warm and heavy under the mountain of blankets Alastor dumped on him while he slept. When Alastor found the most satisfying room for them both, Jamie was exhausted. Jamie went straight for the bed and passed out right there.

Jamie's hand broke free from the blankets first. A small cool breeze made him retreat into the blankets. He hummed, displeased. But soon he stretched his arms and legs. His tail poked out of blankets and soon his feet touched the floor. He pushed the blankets off, while rubbing his eyes. He didn't feel big at all. This was a Alastor problem....

Where was he?

Jamie was suddenly awake as he looked around the new environment he was in. Alastor really did find the biggest room. It was like a studio apartment. Kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom, it had everything but it was ten times bigger. Jamie saw there was a swirl staircase that led to a new area upstairs. Alastor was most likely up there.

Jamie took two steps at a time before he reached the top. His jaw dropped at all the machines and wiring was in the small office. It looked like an old radio studio.

"Good morning, sunshine!" The radios suddenly crackle to life. Jamie jumped in place looking around and behind him for Alastor to appear.

Alastor did not make himself known.. But his shadow did.

The creeper version of Alastor stepped out of Jamie's shadow, floating around in front of Jamie. Jamie let out a gasp of fright, but soon relaxed. 

"Good morning!" Jamie greeted in a happy, but tired, voice. He still sounded rough from sleep. The shadow tilted his head sideways a bit, before the already twisted smile, curled even more. 

Jamie was scooped up easily by the shadow, and rushed downstairs. He bounced once, twice, three times on bed. Jamie let out a giggle as he laid back on the bed. The shadow seemed to be laughing with him as his eyes shut and his mouth opened. The shoulders shook, but Jamie didn't hear anything. The shadow soon stopped, as he hovered over Jamie. Soon it rubbed his head agaisnt Jamie, starting at his stomach to the side of his head. Jamie felt vibrations from the shadow's throat, he always thought the shadow was purring. 

"What a sight," came a coo. Jamie froze, the shadow perked up and suddenly disappeared. Jamie sat up to see Alastor grinning like a mad man. 

"Morning, Alastor," greeted Jamie.

"Good morning, sunshine. Let's get you dress and ready for today," Alastor decided.

With a simple snap of the fingers, Jamie was dressed with black suspenders and deep red bowtie. The bed was made as well. 

Jamie slipped off the bed and stood in front Alastor, waiting for the details for today.

"Alright, sweetie. We'll have some delicious and nutritious breakfast! Next, we shall do our rounds and cause a little chaos. After that... We'll see what Hell has to bring!" Alastor spoke softly, chuckling softly when Jamie cheered when he said chaos. 

Today is going to be stupendous with a little Jamie following him around.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning!" Jamie greeted, running down the stairs. He was carrying an old fashion radio as he stumbled down the stairs. Charlie and Vaggie were chatting amongst themselves on the couch in the lobby, before the little demon arrived. Husk was, also, there. He ignored everyone as he started getting the bar ready for guest.

"Good morning... uh..,"Charlie greeted, but fell short as she realize forgotten the little demon's name!

"Jamie. You are Ms. Charlie and Ms. Vaggie, yes?" Jamie asked, as he walked passed them. 

"Yes! I hope your first night was amazing!" Charlie smiled brightly. 

"Yes! I like our room very much! Alastor cleaned it up a bit, if you didn't mind. He's a very picky demon," Jamie smiled back, while pushing the radio onto a side table next to the couch. Vaggie was watching the small demon with a glare. 

"What are you doing?" She spoke up, being suspicious whatever this demon and the deer, radio freak was doing. Vaggie did had to admit, Jamie didn't look like a threat. Compared to Alastor, that is. But they were soulmates! Jamie had to be just as evil, and twisted, as Alastor to be his soulmate.

"Alastor said, 'a living area isn't a living are without a radio to listen to,'" Jamie quoted, quickly plugging the radio in. The radio sounded flickered to life, tuning itself automatically.

" _Fine work, just fine work, darling!_ " the radio spoke, with a piano playing jazz in the background. Jamie let out a giggle at this.

"Thank you, sir. I must leave! I'll see you tonight, Alastor!" Jamie waved to goodbye to the radio. He waved to everyone as he slipped through the front door.

" _Stay safe, sweetpea_!" The radio chirped at him, before the door closed. Suddenly, the radio turned into straight static, causing Vaggie and Charlie to jump into each other arms.

" **Follow him** " came a deep growl. Shortly, a dark mass of a shadow flew from the radio and crawled across the ground under the front door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie took the long way to other side of the city. He didn't feel like sneaking through crowds of demons. He wanted to relax and breathe today. Alastor was nice to be around, comforting in a way. Sometimes, Jamie just wants to socialize with other demons. Alastor understands and respected that. It isn't healthy to hang out with an old demon like Alastor for long periods of time.

"Yo! Dumbass!" Jamie jumped at that voice, forcing himself to be completely in a bigger headspace. A lizard demon came out of the shadows of the stray trees, that decorated the parks at the end of the city.

"Hello, Melissa. How are you?" Jamie forced a smile. He felt uneasy with the short, pale purple demon. She only came just below his chest, but her voice was imitating. Her face always looked like she was furious, and she always insulted Jamie. Melissa's actions said the opposite sometimes. Jamie just didn't know if she was a friend, or he was her friend. 

"Clearly, I'm alive and well. I'm shocked to see you walkin' around without a care!" She snapped and scolded him. Jamie tried hard not to flinch as she got closer. 

"Yes.. uh.. I was going to see what the day has to offer!" Jamie tried to stay positive.

"Whatever.. Come with me," she ordered, yanking on his shirt to make him follow her.

Jamie obeyed and followed her quietly. Melissa was suffocating to be around, but she always had something to do. Normally, they were fun things.

"There's this new drug powder that everyone been whisperin' about. We are going to go get some," Melissa explained with a grin, as she managed to get Jamie back into the coty. Jamie followed closer as people appeared more and more.

"Oh, I have about 97 dollars on me! And a few nickles!" Jamie smiled, getting into his back pocket for his wallet. Melissa glared back at him. Jamie dropped his smile, and put his wallet back in his pocket.

"97 dollars and a few nickels isn't gonna get you shit!" She snarled. "No, we're going to steal some!"

Melissa let out a giggle as Jamie sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie's vision was blurry. He tried to blink away the fogginess, but he soon realized it was just small steam coming off the hot bricks as rain cooled them off. Jamie sat up and groaned. His whole body hurt, mostly his head and right leg. He saw bruises on his wrists. Like someone held on too tight. There was dried blood under his fingernails. He patted down his chest and stomach. Mostly bruised a rib on his right side. Jamie looked at his leg that was hurting. Something thick and sticky was on his knee. Jamie lifted up his fingers to see he was bleeding through his black pants. Jamie choose to ignore this was he stood up.

His knee throbbed as the new movement, but he dealt with worst. Besides, his head was hurting 10 times worst. He had to shut his eyes and count to 30, before he reopened his eyes. He grimaced at a lamppost that shined too brightly on the street sign. 

Oh, he was close to the hotel. Only two blocks away. He could do this.

Jamie took me step and almost stumbled onto the ground. Jamie rubbed his eyes as he tried again. This time, he kept his head down at his feet. Even though, he was sure he had two feet and not four feet. 

Jamie paused as the thundering in his head worsen the longer he stood up straight. He gritted his teeth and marched his way to the hotel. The quicker he was to Alastor, the quicker the pain would go away. 

It started to rain harder. It gotten to the point were Jamie had to put his arm up to block the rain from blinding him. 

Jamie let out a dry laugh as he finally entered the hotel. Warmth filled him and so did many pair of eyes. But not Alastor's.

"OH MY GOODNESS! You are such a mess!" Nifty was the first to react. She immediately started to run in circles around Jamie.

"Kid.. You're in so much trouble.. You look like shit too," Husk said, from behind the bar. He had one eyebrow raised as he looked at Jamie. Jamie was soaking wet, some blood in his curly hair, and looked like there was major bruising on his wrist. Like he was held down. 

"Someone had a party, Angel snickered as both Charlie and Vaggie tried to get him to be quiet. Jamie ignored them as he mumbled about the lights being too damn bright. Everyone watched as he wobbled his way up the stairs. Charlie went to help the poor young man, but it was Nifty who stopped her. The smallest demon just shook her head no as Jamie went to go find a bed to sleep on. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie shut their bedroom door, silence greeted him harshly. His chest ached for Alastor, but he craved sleep a little bit more. He would hey in deep trouble of he went to bed dirty. Alastor would have the whole dairy farm. 

Jamie didn't move though. His head hurt less when he closed his eyes. His knee didn't hurt as much? If he leaned against the door. Jamie knew he had to go take a bath. Soak his knee and relieve his headache too. A few tear slipped from underneath his eyelids.

Warm fingers touch Jamie's cheek to wipe away the tears.

"Don't start that now, you almost made it to the bath," Alastor whispered. Jamie opened his eyes to see a very tired looking Alastor. Alastor blinked, and suddenly, Jamie was sobbing.

"I...I'm," Jamie let out a high pitch whine, grabbing onto Alastor's dress shirt. He screamed into Alastor's shoulder and cried. 

"You poor thing, come on now. Shhh," Alastor soothed, gathering Jamie into his arms. Alastor hasn't experienced Jamie a full fledged toddler. Yes, he saw Jamie age down to where he couldn't hold a cup without spilling. Adult Jamie was conscious enough to have reason. Jamie never misbehaved, or have a temper tantrum. Alastor never seen him like this. Just a baby that's suffering from some owie.

"Sorry!" Jamie screamed out, trying not to rub snot on Alastor's shoulder.

Alastor ignored him for now, carrying him to the bathroom. Alastor didn't even bother trying to undress Jamie, quickly snapping his fingers for the clothes to disappear. He knelt down and rolled up his sleeves. Jamie sat in awe as he watched his caregiver. Alastor quickly filled the tub with warm water and bubbles. 

Water seemed to pour out of nowhere on top of Jamie. Soon, claws massaged his scalp and a smell of strawberries filled the air. Alastor started to hummed lightly as a bottle of shampoo floated by him. Jamie giggled at a rubber ducky floating the air by him. Alastor chuckled at Jamie, while having magically water appear above Jamie's head to rinse the soap off. Jamie sputtered a bit, but quickly went back to the floating duck.

"You're such a good boy," Alastor cooed, while washing the rest of Jamie. Jamie froze, his hands out to reach the rubber ducky. His hands found his chest as he curled himself. He looked at Alastor with biggest watery eyes. 

"N-no!" came a choked cry. Alastor hushed Jamie. But a second wave of tears were already starting. Alastor needed this bath to end. He worked quickly to clean the boy. 

He cocooned Jamie into a fluffy red towel and set him on the bed. Alastor left Jamie in the bed to rummaged through a walk in closet. Jamie felt cold and alone. He didnt want to cry anymore, to stop the sobs he started to hold his breath. 

It only made Jamie more upset. Now, he was gasping for air and letting out more cries. Alastor snapped back to the bed to unravel the sad baby. 

No cuts or anything needing stitches. A lot of bruising on the wrist, and majoring bruising on the knee. Alastor snapped his fingers and Jamie was dressed in a soft onesie. A bottle was in Alastor's hand, but Jamie seemed to want to cuddle into the blankets rather than to have his warm bottle. Alastor takes at this. 

Alastor teleported them both in the perfect position in bed. Jamie in his lap, and he had his back against the bed frame. He tap the nipple against Jamie's lips, there was a pause. Jamie snatched onto the bottle suckling fast. Alastor had to put a stop to that, reminding Jamie of stomachs. 

They both fell into a comfortable silence as the painkillers in Jamie's milk took over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make a longer piece but it didn't work out. Next one, I will for sure go longer

Jamie's arms were so heavy. Now he understood the younger demons describing them as "noodle arms" after a high. Jamie huffed as he opened his eyes, Alastor was already up. He was sitting in a chair next to Jamie's side of the bed. He was reading a book. Jamie felt guilt side punch his stomach. Alastor had bags under his eyes and the smallest smile on his face. Jamie couldn't imagine how worried he was to look like this.

"M-Mr. Alastor?" Jamie mumbled out, trying to sit up. Alastor was quick to toss the book aside and assist Jamie.

"Didn't I tell you after our first play date not to call me that?" Alastor snipped, holding Jamie up. He helped Jamie sit against the headboard.

"Sorry, sir... Alastor.. I'm..." Jamie bit his lip, glancing at Alastor before looking at his hands in his lap. "I didn't mean to worry you so much... Melissa wanted to hangout with me. I guess, I lost track of time," Jamie chuckled.

There was a **deep _snarl._**

 **_"No one loses track of three day, little fawn,"_** Alastor growled through his smile. His eyes glowing.

"Three?" Jamie squeaked. Jamie looked down at his hands on his lap. The bruises around his wrist were already fading. He shook his head to get rid of the memory of those three days. He knew he was gone awhile. But not more than 24 hours. 

"Well, while you were asleep. I had enough time to think of your punishment," Alastor mentioned, looking calm and collected again. Jamie's throat tighten as he looked over at Alastor. 

"Frankly, you put me in a real pickle. I thought you're first punishment would be from coloring on walls, or breaking a vase. Not from this silly nilly nonsense. I don't even know where to even start," Alastor sighed. He looked Jamie over, seeing the poor babe shake from anxiety. Alastor better hurry up to reveal the punishment, or he'll have a crying baby again. 

"Starting today, you will be by my side unless I say otherwise. Clearly, you need Daddy's supervision 24/7," Alastor growled deeply. Jamie blush at the flirtatious tone Alastor took. Alastor chuckled deeply at his fawn's reaction. 


	8. Chapter 8

It took a day of resting for Jamie to get back on his feet. Alastor was quick to be a mother when to Jamie for a full day. It made Alastor even more relieved to have Jamie back. Those three days, without knowing where Jamie would be, was Alastor's breaking point. When his shadow came back to him less than an hour later of Jamie leaving, he knew something was wrong. Alastor had faith in Jamie. Jamie does go into a toddler headspace, sometimes younger, but Jamie was a full grown adult too. Surely, he could take care of himself if he was in any sort of trouble. 

After the second, Alastor was ready to burn down the city to find Jamie. Everyone in the hotel was on edge when the deer demon creeped into the room. Alastor kept himself busy by fixing up the hotel, but when he had to retire for the night... His doubts and worries consumed him. He decided he'll give Jamie a week to appear. Any more than 7 days, Lucifer himself would have to put down Alastor.

Alastor rolled his shoulders to push back the demonic snarl. All of that was behind him now. Jamie was following him around like a little duck. Jamie was quiet, but obiedent. Alastor had to guess it's from the lack of sleep Jamie was getting. In Hell, you don't dream. You either get memories from your life on Earth, nightmares, or nothing at all. Alastor tried to pry it out of Jamie, but all the smaller demon said it wasn't nightmares. 

Then it had to be memories.

Alastor started to think about what Jamie's past life was like. The boy didn't really liked to talk about it. Alastor understood that, even he had some dramatics in life that he rather not dwell on. But Jamie has said NOTHING, not even where he was from. Some part of Alastor wanted to push Jamie over the edge to spill the beans. Another part had a stomachache over the thought of breaking Jamie. For now, Alastor would sulently6wait for Jamie to come to him.

\--

_It was the third night in a row that it didn't stop raining. The traveling circus couldn't even afford a tent. Jamie hugged himself to keep warm, a skin tight suit, with the thinnest fabric couldn't protect from the freezing rain. When the rain slowed down and turned into snowflakes. Red fury burned in Jamie's chest._

_He ran into his tent and started to thrown his things around. He screamed and cussed until he double over coughing. He covered his mouth with his hand. Once he was done coughing, he saw a tiny of blood on his hand. He shrugged it off as he got into his pile of blankets with wet clothes on._

_The circus medic said it was nothing to worry about. It was only tuberculosis, the old fool said. He said it would soon pass if Jamie just rest. Jamie was tired of resting and he needed money. Plus, as far as he could remember, Jamie always had this cough. Just recently, the fever and the blood started to show up._

_Jamie knew._

_He was going to die soon. In a few months, probably. He going to have to accept it. That didn't stop the tears from running down his face as he hoped for sleep to come._

\--

Jamie peaked his eyes opened. The room was still dark, a bit foggy inside the room. A few fireflies blinked around the room. The room was slowly turning into a swamp. Jamie rolled out of bed, searching for Alastor. There wasn't even a shadow to guide him to the taller demon. Jamie knew where he was anyway. 

Jamie climbed up the stairs to see Alastor sitting at the radio station. Alastor was speaking calmly into the microphone. A red sign, "On Air", was shining bright in the dark in the room.

"I can't even get started on these wacky fights in the city, folks," Alastor chuckled into the microphone. Jamie sat down on the floor, by the doorway, and listened to Alastor catch demons up on the latest news in Hell. 

"I apologize if any demons were looking forward to tonight's story, but it seems I have a live audience that should be asleep. I must cut this short tonight," Alastor started to wrap up. Jamie was almost half asleep against the doorframe when Alastor was saying his goodbyes. Jamie felt hands lift him up. His head against a chest and soft humming filled his head. 

"Alastor, I don't want to go to sleep," Jamie admitted, when he felt Alastor start to tuck him in bed. 

"You need your sleep! You're a growing boy!" Alastor cooed. Jamie had to open his eyes to glare at Alastor. 

"Alastor, I mean it," Jamie stated firmly. Alastor just cooed some more as he played with Jamie's hair. 

"You are clearly tired, dear boy. Why don't you want to sleep? Something you're not looking forward to? Something you want to keep from me?" Alastor pushed a bit. But all in a teasing tone. Alastor didn't see something burning through Jamie's veins.

"That's none of your God damn buisness!" Jamie _**snarled.**_

There was a pause. Both demons shocked at sudden mood swing. 

"I'm-I...Sorry!" Jamie was the first to break the tension. "I didn't mean it! I just don't want to go to sleep because of the dreams I've been having! I didn't mean to snap at you! You're so good to me and.. and..-"

"It's alright, little fawn. No need to start a fit," Alastor calmly petted Jamie's curls. "How about I lay with you? We can rest for awhile together." 

Jamie felt wind blew across his face as Alastor melted into the shadows to suddenly appear in bed. Jamie stared at Alastor with wide eyes. Never had Alastor been in bed with him before. He always tucked Jamie to bed and was already close by when he wakes. 

"Are you sure? Are you comfortable with this?" Jamie asked, hyper aware with Alastor's distaste for anything romanticize touching. 

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to," Alastor said, cirling his arms around Jamie. "Please, try to close your eyes and get some sleep," he begged into Jamie's ear. Jamie didn't think twice before nuzzling into Alastor. He was going soak up every second of this.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to happily announce that this story is being rewritten. More to come!!


End file.
